de vuelta a forks
by marycullemswan
Summary: Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen
1. introduccion

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción:<strong>

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan o bella para los amigos, y para la familia

Vivo en un pueblecito de Canadá donde casi nunca sale el sol con mi familia, bueno una familia un tanto peculiar dada nuestra condicion, tres vampiros, un licántropo y una semivampira de 10 años, mi familia está compuesta por:

Alice Brandon una vampira de metro cincuenta con cara de fuente, el pelo negro despuntado para todos lados, hiperactiva, adicta a la moda y compradora compulsiva, además de que puede ver el futuro, cosa que nos beneficia en gran medida

Jasper Whitlock es la pareja de Alice, alto, leonino, con el pelo rubio casi dorado, aunque impone muchísimo luego es una persona muy tranquila, además de tener el don de influenciar en tus estados de ánimo

Jacob Black es un licántropo además de ser mi mejor amigo de la infancia y mi mayor apoyo cuando mi vida se fue a la mierda, es alto, moreno con la piel rojiza y unos ojos negros como el carbón, es muy divertido y siempre puedes contar con él, además de estar imprimado de Nessi, razón por la cual sigue con nosotros

Renesme Swan mi hija una semivampira de 10 años de edad, tiene el pelo de un raro color bronce y rizado, tiene los ojos chocolate, pero aunque haya sacado algunos rasgos míos es la misma imagen que su padre, ademas de poder mostrarte sus pensamientos con imagenes con solo tocarte

Y luego estoy yo, soy como la madre do todos, responsable, tímida, y aunque cuando era humana cometí algunos errores, son los que me han llevado hasta lo que soy ahora y no me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>aqui hos dejo la introduccion de esta historia<strong>

**espero que esta historia hos guste , porfavor dejar buestros reviews**

**atentamente esta umilde escritora**

**bikitos**


	2. mi historia

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>2_ mi historia<strong>

Yo era una chica normal, estaba en último curso y estaba colada por Edward Cullen, como todo el instituto, pero ellos no se juntaban con nadie ni hablaban con nadie,

Vivía casa de mi padre, Charlie, que era el policía del pueblo, y me llevaba muy bien con Jacob el hijo de un amigo de mi padre y mi mejor amigo casi como mi hermano

Llego el baile de graduación y Edward Cullen se me acerco y me saco a bailar, y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos acostándonos juntos en un claro del bosque que había detrás de la escuela, que romántico! _ nótese el sarcasmo_ pero bueno yo era una adolescente de 18 años llena de hormonas

Después de una semana me entere que los Cullen se habían marchado de forks, me dolió mucho ya que perdí mi virginidad con el pero ya no podía hacer nada, y era algo que no quería contarle a nadie

Al cabo de un tiempo me empezó a sentir mal, vomitaba por las mañanas y me sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, pero lo achaque a un virus estomacal, ya llevaba más de un mes sintiéndome mal cuando mirando un calendario me di cuenta que llevaba más de 2 semanas de retraso.

_ No puede ser… no puedo estar embarazada_ pero tenía que salir de dudas

Esa misma tarde me dirigí a port argeles a comprar un test de embarazo y me fui a casa, en ese momento agradecí que Charlie no estuviera en casa, me dirigí al baño y después de hacerme el test y marcar los 3 minutos que había que esperar me fui a mi cuarto, estaba que me comían los nervios, cuando la alarma del móvil aviso que el tiempo había acabado mire la prueba y no podía creer lo que veía

_ Positivo, no puede ser y ahora que voy a hacer, dios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí,_ pero si una cosa tenia clara es que quería tener a mi bebe,

Cuando Charlie llego a casa, yo estaba muy nerviosa porque se lo tenía que contar y no sabía cómo reaccionaria

Bueno pensé_ como mucho me hecha de casa

Y no estaba muy equivocada en cuanto se lo dije me pregunto quién era el padre y como no se lo dije, después de llamarme irresponsable, puta, cabeza hueca me hecho de casa, con las maletas en mi furgoneta solo se me ocurrió una persona a la que podría recurrir, cogí mi móvil y le llame

_ Hola bells, como así me llamas a estas horas, paso algo?

_ Hay Jake necesito que me ayudes por favor, Charlie me acaba de echar de casa y no tengo a donde ir_ dije al borde de la desesperación

_ Bueno primero que todo tranquilízate y ven a mi casa y hablamos vale?

A Jake le había contado lo que había pasado con Edward y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia no me juzgo, arranque el coche y me dirigí a la reserva de la push que es donde vivía Jake, cuando llegué allí ya me estaba esperando en la puerta

_ Pasa Billy no está en casa y podremos hablar más tranquilamente

_ Gracias Jake, eras a la única persona a la que podía acudir

_ Siéntate mientras te traigo un té y me cuentas que paso

Cuando regreso con un par de tazas de té le conté como me había sentido estas semanas y que me había hecho una prueba de embarazo y que había salido positiva y que al contárselo a Charlie me hecho de casa, pero que a pesar de todo quería tener a mi bebe

_ De verdad Bells no sabes en que lio te has metido, aunque me pilla de sorpresa, no sabía que ellos podían tener hijos

_ A que te refieres con ellos?

_ Hay belly bells ellos no son lo que tú crees, solo te diré que el papa de tu bebe es un vampiro, y que yo tampoco soy humano del todo, soy un licántropo

_ Bueno eso aclara bastantes cosas, ya me parecía a mí que tenían algo diferente, pero Jake no me puedo quedar aquí, y no tengo a donde ir

_ No te preocupes yo no te dejare sola, cuenta conmigo

Y así es que nos marchamos a Seattle donde Jake empezó a trabajar en un taller para poder mantenernos y pagar las facturas

Cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, estando en el centro comercial una pareja de chicos jóvenes que estaba casi segura no eran humanos se me acerco

_ Hola soy Alice y él es Jasper y creo que seremos las mejores amigas_ me dijo dándome una sonrisa enorme

_ Mira Alice no te ofendas pero la última vez que estuve cerca de un vampiro no Salí bien parada que digamos

_ Bella no seas tonta eso ya lo sé y también sé que necesitaras nuestra ayuda, en confidencia te diré que se que aceptaras, lo he visto

_ Como sabes mi nombre, y como que lo has visto_ pregunte un poco irritada

_ Porque puedo ver el futuro así de simple

_ No se puede discutir con ella no?_ le pregunte a Jasper_ pues no se si le ara gracia a Jake, como licántropo y eso

_ No te preocupes yo hablo con el

Nos fuimos a casa y cuando llego Jake el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero después de que Alice hablara con el muy que le dijera que no estaba segura de que mi cuerpo soportara en parto no estaría de más tener a un vampiro cerca por si había que hacer una conversión de emergencia, y como Jake no me quería perder acepto

Con el tiempo nos convertimos en una familia y gracias al don de Alice hicimos una pequeña fortuna y nos mudamos a Canadá donde tuve a mi niña Renesme y me tuvieron que convertir ya que Alice tenía razón y mi cuerpo no soportó el parto

Ya teníamos 10 años en Canadá y nunca supe nada del padre de mi hija, y cuando ella me preguntaba le decía que algún día lo conocería

Hace poco me entere de que mi padre había muerto en un accidente de circulación y había heredado la casa donde vivía, y como ya teníamos que mudarnos para no llamar la atención y aunque Jake no dijera nada yo sabía que echaba de menos la reserva decidimos que era el momento de volver a forks

Alice me dijo que allí había otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos, pero que no tendríamos problemas con ellos, y que era una buena oportunidad para que le dijera al papa de Nessi que tenia una hija

Asique con dudas todavía y esperando que todo saliera bien empezamos a empaquetar todo para ir a forks en una semana

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo<strong>

**tengo que deciros que esta parte es bastante importante ya que narra la historia de Bella hasta el presente, y sin ella no se entenderia la historia**

**tambien deciros que intentare contestar a todos los reviews que me mandeis**

**atentamente marycullenswan, una humilde escritora**

**bikitos**


	3. de nuevo en forks

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>3_ llegada a forks<strong>

Habíamos partido de madrugada hacia Forks con la intención de que no se nos hiciese demasiado tarde y poder instalarnos. Íbamos repartidos en dos coches, en uno estábamos Alice, Nessi y yo, y en el otro iban Jasper y Jake.

Cuando traspasamos el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks" empezaron a saltarme las dudas, t si no se acordaba de mí? Y si no creía que Nessi era su hija? Y si no quería tener nada que ver con ella? No quería que mi niña sufriera, ella tenía derecho a conocer a su padre, y aunque me negara a ello él tenía derecho a saber que tenía una hija, pero primero debería averiguar porque me hizo eso si sabía que se marcharían,

_ Bella tranquila ya verás que todo sale bien, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto

_ No se Alice, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas,

_ Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es instalarnos, a por cierto no solo inscribí a Nessi en la escuela sino que también nosotros tendremos que ir, es la única manera de permanecer tiempo aquí, aunque nosotras iremos como estudiantes Jasper lo hará como profesor de Historia

_ Es necesario?

_ Bella es para no levantar sospechas, ya sabes cuánto más jóvenes empecemos más tiempo nos quedaremos, además de que así podremos tantear el terreno con los Cullen, y como Jake se quedara en la reserva pues no será tan raro

_ Como siempre llevas razón Alice, no sé qué haríamos sin ti

Cuando llegamos me asaltaron los recuerdos, la casa de mi padre seguía exactamente igual que siempre, cuando aparcamos en la entrada empezamos a meter las cosas en la casa, al poco tiempo llegaron Jasper y Jake y nos ayudaron a desempaquetar nuestras cosas

_ Bueno Bella yo me voy ya que tengo ganas de ver a mi padre, de seguro le dará un patatús ya que no me espera, jajá,_ se acercó a Nessi y le dio un beso, todavía no me acostumbraba a que mi mejor amigo estuviera imprimado de mi hija_ Bueno enana pórtate bien y mañana te veo

_ Hasta mañana Jake_ le dijo mi niña con una sonrisa en los labios

Cuando Jacob se fue, terminamos de guardar las cosas, Jasper se fue para terminar de arreglar los papeles del colegio y a presentarse en su futuro puesto de trabajo

_ Mami saldremos a cazar hoy? Es que tengo sed_ me dijo mi pequeña con un puchero marca Alice

Puede que mi niña tenga sea mitad humana y pueda mantenerse solo de comida humana pero prefería la sangre,

_ Alice si mañana tenemos que estar entre humanos sería mejor si salimos de caza no?

_ Si, tienes razón, saldremos en cuanto Jasper regrese, pero sería buena idea que llamaras a Jake ya que él no es el único licántropo, y no estaría de más saber que zona es la más segura

Yo sabía que los Cullen tenían un tratado con los licántropos, que limitaba su territorio de caza, y aunque Jake estuviese de nuestra parte era mejor no correr riesgos, asique como Alice dijo llame a Jake para preguntarle y después de explicarnos donde estaba la línea del tratado, se ofreció a acompañarnos de caza, ya que tenía una especie de competición con Nessi para ver quien cazaba más y eso hacía que mi nena aceptara mejor la sangre se animales, un par de horas más tarde, salimos de la casa los cuatro para encontrarnos con Jake

Después de un par de ciervos cada uno, Alice y yo nos sentamos apoyadas en un árbol mirando como jugaban los chicos con Nessi, la verdad es que a veces no sabía quién era más crio si Nessi y Jake, nos estábamos riendo de las payasadas de Jake cuando paso lo que más me temía, la verdad es que me tenía que haber imaginado que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos con algún Cullen ya que era su mismo territorio de caza

_ Bella tendremos compañía en unos minutos, nos ha escuchado y a olido a Jake

Como dijo Alice al cabo de unos minutos apareció ante nosotros un vampiro rubio, con los ojos dorados igual que nosotros, yo ya sabía quién era, Carlisle Cullen, el doctor del pueblo y jefe de su familia

_ Hola, no quería molestar pero os escuche, y se me hacia algo raro que haya vampiros en nuestras tierra soy…

_ Buenas tardes doctor Cullen, no se preocupe al igual que vosotros no cazamos humanos

_ perdona, nos conocemos?

_ Soy Bella Swan, la hija del antiguo jefe de policía

_ En serio, según tengo entendido la hija de Charlie murió hace algunos años

_ Bueno no creo que se pueda decir que este viva precisamente, pero deje que les presente ellos son Alice, Jasper, Jacob y mi hija Renesme, acabamos de llegar a forks y necesitábamos salir a cazar, espero que no les moleste que compartamos el territorio no?

_ No, no es molestia, pero hay cosas que no entiendo y si no te importa podrías explicármelas, como por ejemplo, como es que corres el riesgo de traer una niña humana cuando salís a cazar, es demasiado peligroso para ella

_ Mira Carlisle, si he traído a mi hija a cazar es porque ella también tenía que cazar, ella no es humana del toso sino que es medio vampira y al igual que nosotros se alimenta de sangre, pero preferiría que no dijeses a nadie nada de esto, prefiero que se quede en secreto por la seguridad de mi hija

_ No te preocupes por eso, pero si algún día quieres podrías pasar a mi consultorio y explicarme un poco el origen de la niña, para comprenderlo mejor, pero si tu quieres

_ Algún día te enteraras de todo Carlisle, pero ahora se nos hace tarde y Nessi mañana tiene escuela, asique ya nos veremos

_ si ya nos veremos

Cuando llegamos a casa, bañe a mi niña y la acosté a dormir, cuando baje a la sala, Jake todavía no se había ido

_ Bella estas segura de que es el momento de que se enteren de la verdad? Ya sé que Nessi tiene derecho a conocer a su padre,

_ Jake, he estado eludiendo esto los últimos 10 años, y ya no puedo seguir postergándolo más, además, también me gustaría saber el porqué de algunas cosas y solo hay una persona que me lo puede contestar, de todos modos antes de decir nada, voy a tantear el terreno, no pienso exponer a mi hija a ningún peligro

_ Bueno es tu decisión, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, no estás sola, bueno chicos ya me piro, y duende no hagas planes con Nessi mañana que me la quiero llevar a la playa ok?

_ Como quieras, pero no te libras de acompañarnos de compras el sábado_ dijo Alice con un brillo de malicia en los ojos

Jake bufo y se fue, estuvimos hablando toda la noche de lo que había pasado en el bosque y lo que tendríamos que hacer los días siguientes, cuando amaneció nos pusimos a preparar lo necesario para la escuela, fui a despertar a Nessi para vestirla y así recordarle algunas cosas que no tenía que hacer

_ Nessi ya sabes las reglas, nada de morder a nadie, no les muestres las cosas como lo haces con nosotros e intenta parecer lo más humana posible vale?

_ Si mama, él lo mismo que me dices todos los años y ya me lo sé de memoria, _ replico con cara de fastidio

Cuando estuvimos listos nos subimos al coche, y fuimos a dejar a Nessi a la escuela, y nos fuimos al instituto de forks, cuando llegamos vi en el aparcamiento un volvo plateado que era bastante familiar para mí a pesar de no haberlo visto en mas de10 años

_ Jasper, tengo una idea, podrías aparcar al lado de ese volvo?, es el del papa de Nessi y no estaría mal que nos viera ahora que ella no está con nosotros

_ Eres mala Bella, pero ya lo puedo ver va a ser divertido_ dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

Cuando hubo aparcado donde le dije, vimos que los tres Cullen estaban al lado del volvo, viendo con curiosidad nuestro coche, cuando nos bajamos, los mire, y le guiñe un ojo a Edward

_ Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí después de casi 11 años_ le dije lo suficiente bajo como para que los humanos no me escucharan_ Rosalin Emmet me alegra de veros

Y nos fuimos antes de que nos contestaran

_ Jo Bella has visto la cara que se le ha quedado? Jajaja_ se reía Alice

_ Si , se quedaron bastante confundidos, bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir a hablar con el director, las veré en clase, que tengáis un buen día

_ Bueno ahora solo hay que esperar a que hagan el primer movimiento, por la cara que han puesto Carlisle no debió decirles nada, puedes ver algo Alice?

_ todavía no han decidido nada pero tenemos la primera hora con ellos y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

La primera clase paso sin ningún incidente pero pude sentir la mirada de Edward en mi nuca durante toda la hora, el resto de las clases las teníamos nosotras solas, cuando íbamos a la cafetería Alice me dijo

_ Bella tienes la hora de biología con Edward, te va a tocar sentar al lado de el y aprovechara para hablarte

_ Ok Alice, gracias por avisar

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa nosotras solas, pero pudimos sentir la mirada de los Cullen, cuando estaba por sonar la campana nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas ya que esa era la única hora que Alice y yo teníamos por separado, cuando llegue me presente al profesor y este me dijo que me sentara en la única silla que había libre y como no era la que estaba al lado de Edward, cuando llegue a su lado me senté sin decir nada

_ Hola Isabela, que sorpresa encontrarte después de tantos años, la verdad es que no esperaba volverte a ver

_ Si claro no me extraña, después de cómo fue nuestro último encuentro, y teniendo en cuenta que era humana pues no era de extrañar, aunque se te soy sincera yo si esperaba volverme a encontrar contigo ya que hay cosas que necesitan una explicación, no te parece?

_ No sé a qué te refieres

_ A claro, debe ser que estás acostumbrado a acostarte con humanas y luego desaparecer

Y eso es lo último que le dije en lo que resto de día, estaba de mal humor, y no quería decir de más antes de tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo<strong>

**primero que todo deciros que me identifico bastante con la reaccion de bella, independientemente de las razones que tuviese edward, jugo con ella y ahunque ella tambien tiviese parte de culpa, fue la vida de ella la que se fue a la maierda**

**me encanta esta bella fuerte, y decidida, esta dispuesta a todo solo por proteger a su bebe**

**bueno chicas intentare actualizar pronto**

**atentamente marucullenswan**

**bikitos**


	4. empieza mi pesadilla

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>4_ empieza mi pesadilla<strong>

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron me dirigí al aparcamiento para reunirme con Jasper u Alice y luego ir a recoger a mi niña, aunque Jake se había ofrecido a pasar a recogerla antes de llevarla a la playa quería ser yo la que la recogiese, cuando llegue al coche Alice ya estaba allí, pero teníamos que esperar a Jasper ya que él tenía las llaves

En ese mismo momento llego uno de los Cullen, Emmet era enorme y parecía amenazador pero tenía cara de niño travieso, tenía el pelo negro y rizado y perecía un armario ropero, se me quedo mirando antes de decidirse a hablar con migo

_ Disculpa, pero me suenas de algo y no caigo en que, además de por lo que dijiste esta mañana debes conocernos_ estaba confuso y lo entendía ya que nunca habíamos hablado

_ Emmet, entiendo que no te acuerdes de mí ya que nunca cruzamos dos palabras, además de que no tiene sentido que te fijes en una insignificante humana, pero yo sí que se quién eres, no sé si te acordaras de la hija del jefe de policía Swan, una chica tímida y poca cosa que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sonrojada, estudiaba aquí hace como 11 años

_ Espera, tu eres Bella Swan, la chica que conducía ese trasto de furgoneta que tenía más años que yo? Quien lo iba a decir_ y estalló en carcajadas haciendo que todo el mundo se nos quedara mirando

_ Emmet cállate por favor que estas llamando la atención_ si me pudiera sonrojar estaría como un tomate ahora mismo

En ese momento llego el resto de los Cullen, Rosalie me miro como si fuese a saltar encima mío en cualquier momento, aunque Edward tenía otros planes

_ Esto Bella podemos hablar un momento?

_ Mira Edward creo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar, además tengo algo de prisa_ dije cuando vi que Jasper se acercaba a nosotras

_ Prisa? Para recoger a una humana al colegio? No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a criar a niños

Yo me quede en shock, como sabía que tenía que ir a recoger a Nessi al colegio, si Carlisle le hubiese dicho algo sabría que no es humana del todo

_Como…? Mira da igual, sé que no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero para tu información grandísimo inútil te diré que no es una simple humana, es mi hija, y os advierto que no quiero a ninguno de vosotros cerca de ella, queda claro?

No le di tiempo a contestar ya que me metí en el coche, ya que Jasper y Alice ya estaban dentro, cuando Jasper arranco el coche nos dirigimos al colegio de Nessi para recogerla

_ Uhgg es que me saca de mis casilla, no tiene la desfachatez de decirme que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando cuando le dije había cosas que requerían una explicación?, además como sabía que teníamos que ir a recoger a Nessi

_ mm Bella creo que yo tengo la culpa de eso, creo que el al igual que nosotros tiene un don, y yo estaba pensando en Nessi en ese momento_ dijo Jasper muy apenado

_ como, me estás diciendo que puede leer la mente?

_ Sip eso mismo es lo que creo

_ Ahora si que estoy realmente jodida, Mierda esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, es que no me puede salir algo bien por una vez?

_ Bueno Bella no te pongas melodramática, ya sabes que los dones mentales a ti no te afectan, ahora solo queda que Jasper y Yo cerremos nuestras mentes cerca de el

_ Bello enserio cálmate, no creo que averigüe la verdad de momento, se quedaron bastante confundidos con la información que les distes, además de que te puedo decir que Edward sintió celos,

_ Celos? Venga Jasper no me hagas reír, porque iba a sentir celos ese pedazo de mierda?

_ Yo te digo lo que sentí, por qué no lo sé, además de que aunque lo niegues tu todavía le amas

Y yo no dije nada más, una cosa es que Jasper lo percibiera, o que todos lo supieran y otra admitirlo en voz alta, recogimos a la niña y fuimos a la casa, cuando llegamos ya nos estaba esperando y Jake muy contento

_ Hola Jake, como te ha ido en casa con Billy?

_ Hola Bells, hola chicos, Genial casi tengo que correr con él para el hospital de la sorpresa pero está muy contento de que haya vuelto, además de que está deseando conocer a Nessi y me manda recuerdos para ti, dice que lamenta lo de tu padre pero que se alegra que estés bien

_ Me alegro por ti Jake, y por cierto sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con Nessi, y la quiero de vuelta antes de que anochezca vale?

_ No te preocupes Bella, sabes que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo

Me gire hacia donde estaba mi hija, y después de hacerle prometer que se portaría bien la deje irse con Jake

_ Esto Alice me gustaría ir a ver la tumba de mi padre, te importaría acompañarme?

_ claro Bella eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, luego nos vemos Jazz

Nos fuimos al cementerio y buscamos la tumba de mi padre y le dejamos una flores que había comprado de camino

_ Hola papa, siento que haya tenido que ser en estas circunstancias el que te haya vuelto a ver, siento de verdad haberte defraudado como hija, pero la vida es así, y aunque sé que cometí muchos errores, no me arrepiento de ninguno, me encantaría que hubieses podido conocer a tu nieta, te hubiese encantado, es un encanto, muy lista, y tiene tus mismos rizos, a veces cuando la miro parece que te estuviese viendo a ti, Aunque se parece muchísimo a su padre, tiene tus ojos, eso al menos no se ha perdido,

Papa ojala las cosas hubiesen podido ser de otra forma, mírame aquí, perdí muchísimo el día que me separe de tu lado, pero aunque he ganado una preciosa hija, unos amigos que me quieren por encima de todas las cosas a los que considero mi familia, me falta mi padre, sinceramente espero que haya donde estés consigas perdonarme algún día

Estuvimos un rato en silencio solo viendo la tumba de mi padre, la verdad es que esperaba que de verdad pudiese perdonarme, pero bueno creo que tendré que conformarme con que así sea

_ Bella creo que ya es hora de irnos, Jake llegara con Nessi en un rato y todavía tiene que hacer la tarea

_ Tienes razón vamos

No fuimos a casa y al rato llego Jake con mi hija, la cual estaba muy contenta ya que era la primera vez que veía la playa

_ Hola mi amor, que tal te lo has pasado con Jake, te ha gustado la playa?_ dije abrazándola y dándole un beso

_ Sii mami me lo he pasado genial, además he conocido al papa de Jake, mami sabias que era amigo del abuelito Charlie?

_ Si cariño, pero será mejor que te vayas a hacer la tarea que se está haciendo tarde

_ Si mami

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto, que curiosamente era el cuarto que ocupaba yo antes, y se puso a hacer su tares

_ Bueno Bella ya va siendo hora de que me valla a casa, que es tarde y muero de hambre

_ Vale Jake, mañana nos vemos

Cuando Jake, por fin pude respirar tranquila, Salí al porche y me senté en las escaleras a pensar, el día de hoy había sido bastante pesado y aunque no podía estar cansada físicamente, estaba agotada mentalmente, hoy había revelado más de lo que me gustaría y no tenía idea de cómo me iba a enfrentar al día de mañana,

Entre en casa cuando Nessi termino la tarea, le dije que se bañara y la acosté, le leí un cuento mientras se quedaba dormida, era nuestra rutina de todas las noches, a vece pensaba en que sería de mi si no tuviese a mi bebe, no podría seguir a delante, cuando Nessi se durmió la arropé y baje a la sala con Jasper y Alice, estuvimos viendo una película cuando sentí que Alice se tensaba, y me temí lo peor,

_ Que has visto Alice?

_ Esto Bella creo que deberías subir a revisar a Nessi, creo que habrá que llevarla al medico

Yo me asuste, Nessi nunca se había puesto mala, asique subí las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cama de Nessi vi que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, asique hice lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, la cogí en brazos pegándola a mi frio cuerpo y baje a reunirme con Alice y Jasper

_ Está ardiendo en fiebre, que hacemos no sé si llevarla a un hospital sea buena idea, ella no es del todo humana y eso levantaría sospechas_ le dije a Alice casi en estado de pánico

_ Bella no dijiste que Carlisle era medico aquí en el pueblo? Creo que él podría revisar a la niña sin que el secreto se vea comprometido_ me dijo Jasper

_ Tienes razón Jazz, vamos Bella abriga a la niña y nosotros te esperamos en el coche

_ Pero y si él no está de guardia esta noche?

_ Pues iremos a su casa, no puedes dejar que nadie más revise a Nessi, sería demasiado peligroso

_ Vale

Subí al cuarto de Nessi y cogí un abrigo para ella y se lo puse, cuando Salí de casa ya estaban en el coche, me subí con Nessi en brazos y salimos pitando hacia el hospital

Cuando llegamos le pase la niña a Jasper y me dirigí al mostrador de urgencias

_ Hola buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarla?_ me pregunto la recepcionista con una sonrisa

_ Vera estoy buscando al doctor Cullen, se encuentra de guardia esta noche?

_ No señorita, la guardia del doctor Cullen termino hace unas dos horas

_ Vera, me urge hablar con él, no sé si sería tan amable de darme su dirección

_ Lo siento pero esa es una información que no puedo darle

_ Vale comprendo, disculpe las molestias

Derrotada me dirigí al coche, y subí

_ Que paso Bella?

_ No está de guardia y la recepcionista no me quiso dar su dirección, y la verdad es que estoy bastante asustada

_ yo si se dónde vive,_ dijo Alice_ lo acabo de ver , vive a las afueras , déjame conducir jazz

Alice se puso al volante y salimos en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, yo de verdad estaba rezando porque estuviese en casa y que pudiera curar a mi niña

Cuando llegamos no me lo pensé dos veces Salí disparada del coche y toque a la puerta un par de veces, hasta que salió Emmet a abrirme, y la verdad es que se sorprendio bastante de verme allí

_ Hola Bella que te trae por aquí, de visita de cortesía?

_ Esto Emmet otro día si quieres bromeamos pero ahora tengo un poco de prisa y quería ver a Carlisle

En ese mismo momento apareció Carlisle detrás de Emmet

_ Bella que pasa? Que te trae por aquí?

_ Carlisle, no te molestaría si no fuese una urgencia pero mi hija está ardiendo en fiebre y no so que hacer, es la primera vez que se pone mala, y no podía dejar que ningún médico humano la vea, levantaría demasiadas sospechas

_ Bueno creo que será mejor que paséis con la niña a mi despacho y la revisare hay

No había terminado de decir eso cuando ya nos dirigíamos a su despacho

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo<strong>

**jajaja menudo bocabulario tiene bella, eso de grandisimo inutil y lo de pedazo de mierda estovo bastante bien jajaja**

**espero que hos guste este capitulo, a mi me encanto**

**pobre Nessi, la primera vez que se pone mala, pero bueno espero que se ponga bien**

**emmet como siempre en su linea**

**intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible  
><strong>

**bueno dejen sus reviews a esta umilde escritora**

**Bikitos  
><strong>


	5. empieza mi pesadilla 2

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>5_ empieza mi pesadilla 2<strong>

Cuando entramos en el despacho de Carlisle me asombro ver la elegancia con la que estaba decorado, parecía más el despacho de un senador que el despacho de la casa de un médico, había un gran ventanal que daba al bosque, en la pared que estaba detrás del escritorio había una gran estantería llena de libros, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros que parecían auténticos, el escritorio era de madrea de roble tratada y parecía del siglo xvi, y había un sofá blanco en un rincón, era sencillamente impresionante

_ Bella porque no recuestas a la niña en el sofá y le quitas el abrigo mientras yo voy a por mi maletín_ y salió del despacho dejándome sola con Alice y Jasper

Hice lo que me dijo, recosté a mi niña en el sofá y le quite el abrigo, estaba sudando, su temperatura corporal era excesivamente alta y de vez en cuando soltaba un quejido que hicieron que mi muerto corazón se encogiera

_ Bella deberías calmarte un poco, de verdad que veras que todo sale bien - dijo Alice muy preocupada

_ si lo sé, además que sé que me hará muchas preguntas, y no sé cómo se tomara las respuestas, le tengo que contar la verdad

_ De veras le contaras la verdad?_ el tono de voz de Jasper detonaba preocupación

_ Jasper, el va a necesitar saber todo lo que pueda de Nessi, no quiero correr riesgos con lo que a mi hija respecta

_ Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien_ y yo esperaba que Alice tuviese razón

Al rato llego Carlisle con un maletín negro y les pidió a Jasper y a Alice que si podían salir, ellos un poco reticentes a dejarme sola salieron después de que le sonriera para demostrarles que estaba bien

_ Bella sé que ahora estas asustada y preocupada pero necesito que te tranquilices, tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas para saber un poco más de la niña,

_ Está bien Carlisle, pero primero que todo quiero que sepas que aunque mis respuestas te suenen extrañas solo te diré la verdad, y que no quiero que salga de estas cuatro paredes

_ Vale Bella, puedes contar con mi palabra_ me dijo hablando en un susurro que un humano no podría oír, pero que debido al fino oído de los vampiros de esta casa era necesario

_ Primero que todo necesito saber la edad de la niña

_ 10 años, veras su padre es un vampiro, pero no me entere de esto hasta que ya estaba embarazada, el embarazo fue casi normal, de 9 meses, pero lo difícil fue el parto, tuvieron que convertirme o dejarme morir, y como comprenderás no iba a dejar a mi nena sola

_ Tranquila lo entiendo, según me dijiste el otro día la niña tiene la misma dieta que nosotros, pero siempre fue así?

_ Ella puede sobrevivir con alimentos humanos pero desde pequeña siempre a preferido la sangre, es la primera vez que enferma

_ No te preocupes, básicamente parece una gripe, posiblemente debido al estrés del cambio, y como nunca ha enfermado su cuerpo no puede luchar solo contra eso, por eso la fiebre tan alta

_ Se pondrá bien no?

_ si no te preocupes, te mandare unos antibióticos para que se los des, necesitara alimentarse más a menudo, pero no creo conveniente que ella valla a cazar

_ no te preocupes, será como cuando era pequeña que le llevábamos la caza casa

_ Bella te puedo hacer una última pregunta un poco personal? No me respondas si no quieres

_ Dime

_ Veras no puedo ver ciertas similitudes físicas, y aunque bueno no es más que una sospecha me gustaría que me lo confirmases, Edward es el padre de Nessi verdad?

_ Carlisle creo que eso es un poco obvio no? Son como dos gotas de agua, pero te agradecería que no le dijeses nada a él todavía, ya sé que está en su derecho como padre saber pero hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar primero, entiéndeme , jugo conmigo y me destrozo la vida, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada ya os habíais marchado, y si no llega a ser por Alice, Jasper y Jake yo ahora estaría muerta

_ Bella no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, pero me alegra conocer a mi nieta, me gustaría que me dejaras seguir viéndola, y Esme te puede ayudar, se que estar encantada, le encantan los niños

_ No se Carlisle, necesito tiempo para pensar,

_ Vale no te preocupes, deberías ir a buscar algo de sangre para la niña, le he puesto un antitérmico y en cuanto le baje la fiebre debería alimentarse

_ Vale, no tardare mucho

Cuando Salí del despacho me encontré con Alice y Jasper esperándome, les conté que era una gripe y que solo necesitaba medicación, reposo y alimento, quisieron acompañarme pero le dije que iba sola que necesitaba pensar, asique ya no insistieron más, Alice me dijo que tenía 2 horas hasta que Nessi despertara

Ahora estaba en el bosque, sentada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, necesitaba pensar en que iba a hacer, ya se que tenia que contarles la verdad a todos y enfrentarme a las consecuencias, pero yo no había tenido toda la culpa de esta situación, ello se habían marchado, de repente escuche un ruido enfrente de mi y levante la cabeza, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la persona que tenia enfrente, Edward

_ Hola Bella, ya sé que a la última persona que quieres ver en este momento es a mí, pero necesito hablar contigo

_ Pues mira que bien, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo en este momento, asique lo lamento pero no va a poder ser

_ Bella solo necesito que me escuches un minuto, necesito explicarte como fueron las cosas, de verdad necesito que me perdones

_ A pues mira que bien, asique quieres que te perdone por jugar sucio conmigo, por acostarte conmigo y luego desaparecer cono una rata? Pues mira que lo veo difícil

_ Pero bella, es que necesito que entiendas, necesito explicarte porque me fui, veras en aquella época yo ya sentía algo muy especial por ti, algo que creí que nunca encontraría, pero no me podía acercar a ti porque eras una humana y tenía que mantener el secreto, el dia del baile, te vi tan hermosa y no pude contenerme, quería que fueses mía, que me amases como yo te amaba a ti, que compartieses la vida conmigo, y lo hice sin pensar que esa no era la mejor manera, al día siguiente me di cuenta de cuan monstruo era, fui egoísta por quererte solo para mi y condenarte a esta vida, y cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida, me fui, nunca conseguí sacarte de mi cabeza, sé que es mucho pedir, pero solo piénsalo, necesitaba que supieras la verdad y así algún día quizás logre que me perdones

_ Mira Edward, agradezco que me hayas contado esto pero como comprenderás ahora no tengo cabeza para nada mas que no sea mi princesa, está enferma y necesita a su madre

Me fui dejándole ahí parado, cace un ciervo y lo lleve a la casa de los Cullen, como ya teníamos práctica, Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a drenarlo para llevarle la sangre a Nessi, cuando estuvo seco, entre a la casa, y me dirigí hasta donde estaba mi nena, ella estaba con Alice que le estaba leyendo un libro

_ Hola mi amor, como estas, te sientes mejor? Te he traído la cena

_ Si mami, ahora me encuentro mejor, el doctor me dio una medicina, y tengo hambre

_ Toma cariño, bébetela toda, tardaras en salir de caza unos días todavía_ le dije entregándole la botella de la sangre

_ Esto Bella.. Carlisle me dijo antes que sería conveniente que Nessi se quedara esta noche y mañana aquí por si había una recaída, y yo estoy de acuerdo

_ Ya, yo había pensado lo mismo, no quiero correr riesgos,

_ Estuve hablando con Esme y me dijo que se podría quedar en una de las habitaciones de invitados, de hecho la está preparando

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Nessi se estaba quedando dormida otra vez, llego Esme y nos dijo que podíamos llevar a la niña al cuarto, que ya lo tenis preparado, cogí en brazos a Nessi y nos acompañó hasta la habitación, cuando la deje acostada y arropada me senté el lado de la cama para velar su sueño

_ Bella podría hablar contigo?_ me pregunto Esme un poco indecisa

_ Claro Esme, bajemos si? Para dejar a Nessi descansar

Cuando bajamos nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa

_ Bella tienes una hija preciosa, y parece que es muy inteligente

_ Gracias Esme, si es muy inteligente, además de que es mi vida, no hubiese podido salir adelante si no fuese por ella,

_ Bella, espero que no te moleste pero Carlisle me conto tu historia, bueno al menos parte de ella, y primero que todo quiero decirte que lo siento muchísimo, se que no es justo que te pida esto, pero me gustaría que me dejases tener contacto con la niña, no te preocupes el no sabrá nada hasta que tú quieras decírselo

_ Tranquila Esme, sé que no puedo negárselo, también son de la familia, pronto sabrá la verdad, de momento solo me preocupa que Nessi mejore, luego ya veremos, bueno creo que debería ir a casa a buscar un cambio de ropa para Nessi aprovechando que ahora esta dormida

Me levante, y me fui a buscar algo de ropa limpia a Nessi a casa, además de que tendría que llamar a Jake para decirle lo que ha pasado

_Epov/_

Estaba asombrado del cambio que había dado Bella, ya no era la niña tímida y apocada que era hace 10 años, ahora era una mujer fuerte y una gran madre, sinceramente espero que me perdone algún día, pero hay una gran duda que me corroía las entrañas, quien será el padre de la niña? Aunque había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuese yo, tendría que averiguarlo, no me podía que quedar con la duda, y con esa determinación me dirigí a la casa

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa escuche a mi madre y a Bella hablar en la cocina, ya se que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas pero no pude evitarlo, en un momento dado conseguí leer la mente de mi madre y lo que escuche hozo que mi muerto corazón casi volviese a la vida

__no me puedo creer que Edward sea el padre de Nessi, que alegría, soy abuela, ahora solo espero que Bella me deje acercarme a ella_

No me lo podía creer, yo soy su padre, estaba que daba saltos de la alegría, pero no podía hacer nada de momento, tendría que esperar a que Bella me lo diga, y tendría que recuperar el amor de bella, cuando Bella subió al coche y se fue, entre a la casa, estaba por subir a la habitación de la niña cuando Alice me intercepto

_ Edward se que sabes que Nessi es hija tuya, pero primero que todo te diré que no voy a dejar que les hagas daño a ninguna de las dos, bastante daño hiciste en el pasado, quiero a Bella como si fuese una hermana, y Nessi es mi sobrinita, asique más te vale no hacerles daño porque te juro que acabare contigo, me has entendido?

_ No te preocupes Alice, se que en el pasado no hice las cosas bien pero sabes de sobra que mi intención es remediar esos errores, se que puedes verlo

_ Bueno te diré que tienes media hora para ver a la niña antes de que Bella llegue a casa_ me guiño un ojo y se fue

Subí al cuarto de Nessi y me senté al borde de la cama, de verdad era preciosa, como su madre, como me hubiese gustado estar con ella durante todo este tiempo, solo pensar lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar por mi culpa sentía asco de mi propia persona, ahora solo me quedaba una cosa, tenía que hacer las cosas bien y recuperar a Bella y a mi hija, le di un beso en la frente y me fui a mi cuarto, tenía que pensar cómo hacer las cosas

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo<strong>

**bueno chicas edward ya sabe la verdad, ahunque la forma en la que lo averiguo no fue la mejor**

**conseguira recuperar al Bella? conseguira que esta le perdone?**

**yo de verdad espero que si,**

**espero que les guste**

**dejen reviews**

**bikitos**


	6. descubriendo la vedad

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>6_ descubriendo la verdad<strong>

Acababa de llegar a casa, y recogí ropa limpia para mi hija y sus útiles de aseo, cuando baje a la sala pensé en llamar a Jake y contarle lo ocurrido y después de meditarlo mucho decidí llamarle, el tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saber lo que pasaba, había estado a mi lado desde un principio y nunca me había cuestionado nada, asique cogí mi móvil y marque el nuero de Jacob, era muy temprano pero esperaba que estuviese despierto

_ Hola bells,- dijo con la voz pastosa como si acabara de despertar y así debía ser

_ Hola Jake, siento haberte despertado pero tenía que hablar contigo, Nessi se puso enferma anoche, tenía muchísima fiebre

_ Bella, dime como está ahora, fuisteis al hospital?,

_ Ahora está mucho mejor, no podía dejar que un médico humano la viera ya que notaria que no es normal por así decirlo, asique tuve que recurrir a Carlisle, sabes que es médico asique con el el secreto está a salvo, me dijo que era una simple gripe y esta con antibióticos y necesita reposo

_ Bella, voy a verla en un rato ok?

_ Veras Jake, Nessi no está en casa, Carlisle creyó que sería mejor tenerla vigilada asique está en la casa de los Cullen con Alice y Jasper, yo he venido a casa a por ropa limpia y algunas cosas, creo que hasta mañana se tendría que quedar ahí

_ Bella, sabes que se darán cuenta del parecido de la niña con Edward, creo que va siendo hora de que les cuentes la verdad, además de que Nessi se merece conocer a su padre, sabes lo mucho que ha preguntado por el, antes había escusa porque no sabíamos dónde estaban pero ahora es distinto, él está aquí,

_ Lo se Jake, de hecho Carlisle se dio cuenta enseguida, sé que tengo que hablar con él, de hecho me pidió perdón por lo que paso, y me explico sus razones _ le conté a Jake lo que me había dicho Edward en el bosque y que me había confesado que me amaba

_ Ves lo que te quiero decir, mira Bella, sabes lo que pienso de las sanguijuelas en general, pero después de todo este tiempo viviendo con Alice, Jasper y contigo me he dado cuenta que no todos son malos, además de que sé que los Cullen son uno de los aquelarres de vampiros más humanos que haya visto, no te niegues el poder ser feliz por orgullo, yo sé que tú también lo amas, y Nessi necesita también a su padre,

_ Jake yo…._ No sabía que decirle, él tenía razón aunque yo estuviese muerta de miedo

_ Mira vamos a hacer una cosa, querría visitar a Nessi, podrías preguntarle al doctor colmillos si sería posible?

_ vale Jake yo le pregunto y te llamo ok?

_ Ok, dale recuerdos la princesita

Cuando colgó el teléfono Salí hacia la casa de los Cullen, estaba un poco ansiosa por ver a mi niña, además de que tendría que ver a Alice para hablar con ella, necesitaba saber si había visto algo ahora que había tomado la decisión de hablar con Edward, pero tenía que buscar el mejor momento para hacerlo y asegurarme que todo saliese bien,

Cuando llegue fui directa a la habitación donde estaba descansando mi niña, cuando entre el la habitación, la encontré dormida y con Alice junto a ella

_ Alice necesito hablar contigo de una cosa, podrías pedirle a Jasper que se quedara con Nessi?

_ Bella ya contaba con ello, Jasper vendrá en un momento y nos iremos al bosque ha hablar ok?

En ese momento entro Jasper en la habitación, le pedimos que se quedara con la niña y salimos de la casa, después de alejarnos de la casa lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escucharnos, me senté en lo alto de una rama

_ Bella ya he visto lo que me vas a preguntar, y déjame decirte que es la mejor idea, y deberías decirle antes de que Jake venga a casa, además de que ya lo sospecha,

_ como que lo sospecha, bueno no importa lo que pasa es que no se como se tomara esta noticia Alice, temo que no se lo tome bien he intente alejarme de ella, no quiero que Nessi sufra

_ Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro, mira Jasper y yo nos quedaremos con Nessi , tu solo cuéntale cómo sucedieron las cosas, él se sinceró contigo, ahora es tu turno, sabias que esto tenía que pasar

_ Gracias Alice, no sé qué haría sin vosotros, habéis sido un gran apoyo para mi_ le dije abrazándola

Nos bajamos del árbol y corrimos directo a la casa, cuando llegamos a la puerta Alice fue directamente a la habitación de Nessi, yo dude un poco pero decidí que era el momento asique le llame desde la entrada, al segundo ya le tenía delante de mi

_ Edward tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante, pero me gustaría que fuese en privado

_ Vale, se dónde podemos ir, sígueme

Me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo al bosque, después de unos 5 minutos corriendo llegamos a un claro, era precioso, estaba lleno de flores de colores y para mi sorpresa daba el sol, era sobrecogedor

_ Vengo aquí a pensar y cuando necesito estar solo_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el centro del prado

_ Edward es precioso

_ Bueno antes de que digas nada quiero decirte que lo siento de veras, y necesito que me perdones

_ Edward, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, bueno sabes que tengo una hija, y que no es del todo humana,_ el asintió_ veras después de que os marcharais pasaron muchas cosas, mi vida se fue a la mierda cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, mi padre me hecho de casa diciendo que se avergonzaba de mí y que era una cualquiera, asique no me quedo otra salida que recurrir a la única persona que sabía que no me jugaría ni me haría reproches, yo en ese momento lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano, asique cuando le conté a Jake lo que había pasado, me revelo muchas cosas esa noche, él es un licántropo, y me conto que vosotros erais vampiros_ Intento interrumpirme pero no le deje_ sabíamos que no nos podíamos quedar en Forks asique nos marchamos a Seattle, allí Jake busco un trabajo en un taller para poder mantenernos, un día cuando estaba en el centro comercial, Alice y Jasper se acercaron a mí y me dijeron que necesitaría su ayuda, después de contarme porque sabían que yo les necesitaría, cuando nos fuimos a casa le contaron a Jake que si no era convertida justo después del parto mi cuerpo no lo soportaría y terminaría muriendo y dejando a mi nena sola, asique nos fuimos a vivir a un pueblo de Alaska donde al final di a luz a Nessi, estuvimos viviendo allí hasta que me entere de la muerte de mi padre y decidimos volver, mi hija no hace más que preguntar quién es su padre y creo que va siendo hora de que le conozca,

_ Bella creo que he entendido lo que me has dicho, y siento de veras que lo hayas pasado tan mal. Pero necesito que me lo confirmes, Nessi es hija mía no?

_ Sí, es tu hija, además de que es un poco evidente, sois como dos gotas de agua

_ Dios, soy padre!, Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo, por favor perdóname

De repente me miró fijamente y cuando me quise dar cuanta estrelló si boca contra la mía, y válgame dios esto era mejor de lo que recordaba, pero no podía ser, tenía que parar, no podía olvidarme de todo tan rápido, además todavía quedaba el tema de Jake por tratar, asique lo separe de mi

_ Edward no es tan fácil, además todavía queda un tema pendiente, aunque no me importa lo que opines al respecto creo que tienes que saberlo, ya te he dicho que Jake es un licántropo, pues por cosas de la vida Jake esta imprimado de Nessi_ es ese momento escuche un gruñido en su pecho y su mirada se oscureció

_ Los lobos son peligrosos Bella, no creo que sea bueno que este cerca de la niña, no saben controlarse

_ Alto Hay! Jake a estado al lado de Nessi desde que nació, y siempre la ha cuidado y protegido, asique de antemano te aviso, el se quedara cerca de Nessi, y si no lo aceptas, no me quedara más remedio que marcharme con mi hija

_ vale está bien, tú sabrás lo que haces, no quiero que me separes de mi hija ahora que la conozco, cuando le dirás que yo soy su padre?

_ Creo que esperare a que se reponga de la gripe y este fuerte

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la casa, yo quería estar con mi hija y además que tenía que preguntar a Carlisle si hay algún problema en que Jake venga a visitar a la niña, cuando llegue a la casa fui directamente a hablar con Carlisle para preguntas si había algún problema con la visita de Jake

_Carlisle, esto tenía que preguntarte una cosa, veras Jacob está muy apegado a la niña y quería venir a verla, espero que no haya problema

_ No te preocupes Bella, no hay problema alguno

Llame a Jake para decirle que podía venir sin problemas, le dije que Edward ya sabía la vedad, cuando colgué fui a ver a mi hija,

_ Hola princesa, que tal estas,

_ Bien mama, Jake vendrá a verme?

_ Si cielo, acabo de hablar con el y viene de camino_

Cuando Nessi estuvo bañada y vestida llego Jake, les deje en la habitación y baje a la sala a hablar con todos, había llegado el momento de revelar la verdad a los demás Cullen, cuando entre a la sala ya estaban todos, me senté al lado de Alice

_ Carlisle se puede saber que hace ese chuco en casa? No podremos sacar el olor en un mes_ dijo Rosalie con cara de asco

_ Haber familia les he llamado para deciros algo de suma importancia y que nos afecta a todos, todos conocemos a Bella, Jasper y Alice, sabemos que Bella tiene una hija,

_ Lo que Carlisle quiere decir es que Nessi es hija mía y de Bella_ Edward tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara cuando dijo eso

_ Pero como puede ser eso posible, se supone que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, créanme lo he intentado bastante_ dijo una Rosalie bastante confundida

_ Por lo visto son las mujeres vampiro las que no podemos ser madres, ya que nuestro cuerpo no puede cambiar_ esta vez fue Alice la que hablo

_ Wow Bellita, menuda sorpresita nos tenías preparada, asique tengo una sobrinita, el tío oso será su favorito_ dijo riéndose un muy divertido Emmet

_ Verán, la niña no sabe nada todavía y prefiero esperar a que se reponga para decirle, además de que ella tiene una forma de comunicarse un tanto peculiar, asique no se asustan si cuando les toque ven imágenes en su mente,

_ Interesante, es como si hiciese lo contrario a lo que haces tu _ dijo Carlisle pensativo

_ Disculpa Carlisle pero podrías explicarme eso? _ dijo Edward extrañado

_ Veras Edward tu lees la mente de las personas y ella muestra sus pensamientos en los demás

Estuvimos hablando por un rato más , cuando Jake se fue, Carlisle me dijo que revisaría por última vez a Nessi y si no tenía fiebre me la podría llevar a casa, asique al cabo de unas dos horas nos dirigíamos a casa, cuando llegamos acosté a Nessi, y fui a la sala a hablar con Alice y Jasper

_ Bueno no ha sido tan difícil no? _ dijo Jasper

_ Hombre no tenemos en cuenta que el cavernícola ese me beso despues de que le dijese que es el papa de Nessi, no a sido tan difícil

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo chicas<strong>

**hay pero que mono Jacob, aconseja a su amiga que sea feliz y que le perdone a edward**

**ahora ya todos saben la verdad**

**espero que les guste**

**dejas buestros reviews plisss**

**Bikitos**


	7. visita inesperada

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>7_ una visita inesperada<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde que todos se enteraron de que Nessi era hija de Edward, Esme y Carlisle venían todos los días a estar con ella y se portaban como unos auténticos abuelos con ella, Emmet la hacía reír con sus gracias, Rosalie, bueno ella era muy especial con la niña, por lo que me había contado ella siempre quiso ser madre y adoraba a la niña y la mimaba en todo lo que podía, era junto con Alice las encargadas del vestuario de mi hija, Edward, bueno adoraba a su hija, la miraba con tal adoración que hasta podía sentir celos, esta semana había sido rara, era como si hubiese recuperado la familia que no sabía que tenía.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, no sabía cómo explicarle a Nessi que ellos eran su familia, que Edward era su padre, aunque mi hija tenía la mentalidad de un adulto prácticamente ella solo tenía 10 años.

Les había pedido a todos que hoy me dejaran a Nessi y a mi solas en casa, tenía que hablar con ella, Edward llegaría en cualquier momento y estaba nerviosa

_ Mama, pasa algo? Estas muy rara_ mi niña era muy perceptiva,

_ No cariño, no pasa nada, cuando venga Edward tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante

En ese momento llego Edward y entro en la casa, yo estaba que se me comían los nervios

_ Bella, Nessi os apetece dar un paseo?, hay un lugar que te encantara Nessi

_ Vale, ya tengo ganas de salir de casa, estoy harta de estar encerrada

No sabía que pretendía Edward, pero espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, salimos de la casa y nos subimos al volvo y condijo hasta la entrada del prado, cuando Nessi lo vio le encanto

_ es precioso, mama me encanta, gracias Edward por traerme a verlo

Nos sentamos en mitad del prado, llego el momento de la verdad y todavía no sabía cómo empezar

_ Veras Nessi, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, bueno tenemos que decirte…

_ Mama, mama, tranquila ya lo sé, que pasa que esperabas que no me diese cuenta? Por dios si somos como dos gotas de agua,

_ Pero como…. Desde cuando lo sabes?

_Lo sospechaba desde que volvimos de casa de Carlisle, pero lo confirme el otro día cuando rose pensaba que estaba dormida y hablando con tía Alice le pregunto cuando me lo iban a decir

_ hija, sé que te lo tenía que haber contado antes pero es que no sabía como

_ Mama no te preocupes, ayer cuando estaba con Jake le pregunte porque no me lo habían dicho antes y el me conto tu historia un poco resumida asique no hace falta que me la repitáis, entiendo que te fue difícil, pero no pasa nada

_ Cuando vea a ese perro me las va a pagar, es que nunca te puede negar nada aunque se lo prohíba rotundamente?_ y era cierto Jake era incapaz de negarle nada a Nessi

_ Nessi, siento micho todo lo que paso en el pasado con tu madre, de hecho la le he suplicado perdón a ella, pero hija yo te quiero muchísimo y espero que tu algún día me puedas llegar a ver como a tu padre

_ Papa, mi perdón y mi cariño ya los tienes, pero ahora te queda ganarte los de mama_ le dijo mi hija guiñándole un ojo

_ En ello estoy, eso dalo por hecho

_ Bueno mama, ahora que está todo aclarado, te diré que Alice está esperándome al otro lado del prado y que me voy de compras con ella y con tía rose, asique chaito, que se diviertan

_ Pero…_ y no pude terminar la frase porque ella ya había desaparecido, Edward estaba riéndose por lo bajo

_ No tiene gracia sabes?_ le dije un poco mosqueada

_ Sabes creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Alice y con rose

_ Si creo que es cierto

_ Pero en cierto modo me recuerda a ti hace 11 años, nunca sabía por dónde ibas a salir

_ No entiendo, a que te refieres

_ ya entonces no podía leer tu mente, y no sabía lo que estabas pensando y el que no fueses como el resto de las chicas de tu edad no ayudaba, siempre me pillaba de sorpresa tus reacciones

_ Ya bueno, una chica normal no se enamora de un chico con el que nunca ha hablado y que además en un vampiro, y menos normal es que te siga amando_ mierda _ maldije mentalmente, porque siempre me tiene que perder la boca, dios a veces creo que tengo diarrea verbal

_ Que has dicho?_ dijo un Edward un poco confuso

_ Olvídalo, no he dicho nada

_ O no, ni creas que voy a olvidar lo que acabas de decir, estás loca si piensas que voy a olvidarlo, es lo que estaba esperando escuchar desde hace mucho

Se fue acercando a mi como un león a su presa, y así era como me sentía yo, como su presa, era como una tonta e indefensa ovejita en manos de un león , era el efecto que Edward tenía sobre mí, siempre lo había tenido

Lo tenía a escasos milímetros de mis labios, casi podía saborear su aliento cunado musito mi nombre_ Bella no sabes cuánto te amo_ y me beso, sus labios eran como una droga para mi, suaves y dulces, era un beso dulce y suave, yo no pude hacer más que responderle, alce mis manos a su cabello, acariciándolo u deleitándome con su suavidad,

Sin despegar sus labios de los míos me dijo_ Sabes, tú fuiste la primera en mi vida, y después de ti no ha habido ninguna,_ y me volvió a besar pero esta vez ya no era dulce, cada vez el beso se estaba volviendo más pasional y demandante, delineo mi labio inferior con la lengua pidiendo acceso y yo gustosa se lo concedí, nuestras lenguas luchaban por llevar el control pero ninguna cedía, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas,

Termino el beso pero sus labios no se separaron de mi fría piel, yo cada vez perdía más la cordura, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, quería que me hiciese el amor como aquella primera vez, quería ser suya para siempre, ya no podía ni quería seguir luchando contra lo que sentía, asique por una vez en mi vida me deje llevar

Desabroche su camisa todo lo rápido que pude, necesitaba tocarle, el me tendió en el suelo posicionándose sobre mí, yo termine que quitarle la camisa y pude admirar toda la gloria de su torso, él me quito mi camiseta y el sujetador quedando semi expuesta a el

Se separó un poco para poder observarme mejor, sus ojos estaban negros por la excitación y los míos debían estar igual_ eres hermosa _ me susurro al oído, mordió mi lóbulo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que gemir, fue besando mi mandíbula, el cuello, mi clavícula, llego a mis pechos, paso su lengua por la unión de mis pechos para luego atacar sin compasión uno de mis pezones masajeando y rodando el otro con la mano, se turnaba de uno a otro, acariciando, mordiendo y succionando sin piedad, me estaba torturando y yo ya no aguantaba mas

_ Edward por favor_ dije entrecortadamente

_ dime amor, que quieres_ dios se estaba burlando de mi

_ Edward, no juegues, sabes lo que quiero

_ No lo sé amor, dímelo

_ arme tuya ya, por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor

_ Tus deseos son ordenes_

No se en que momento desapareció nuestra ropa, Edward estaba posicionado entre mis piernas, yo ya no podía soportarlo más asique enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas y empuje, en cuanto entro los dos gemimos por la sensación, ahora me sentía completa,

Edward empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento y profundo que cada vez se hacía más rápido

_ Dios esto se siente tan bien, eres tan estrecha y tan cálida, cuanto te echaba de menos_ dijo Edward entre envestidas

_ Edward más, más rápido por favor

Edward empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido y más profundo, yo estaba a punto de llegar

_ Vamos bebe quiero que te vengas conmigo_ me dijo, eso era lo que me faltaba para terminar de explotar

_ Edward, OH Edward, DIOS SI,_ grite en medio de un orgasmo devastador, un par de embestidas más y Edward se vino dentro de mi llenándome

Edward colapso encima de mí, cuando nuestras respiraciones estuvieron acompasadas se retiró a un lado, y me abrazo por la cintura pegando me a el

_ Bella, te amo más que a mi vida,_ me dijo entre besos

_ Edward, yo también te amo

Estuvimos un rato más recostados y abrazados, cuando estaba anocheciendo, decidimos vestirnos y irnos a casa de los Cullen, para recoger a Nessi y salir de caza

Cuando llegamos, Nessi estaba dormida en el sofá y Alice estaba con Jasper viendo una película, el resto de los Cullen habían salido de caza asique nos sentamos a ver la película con ellos y dejar a Nessi dormir

_ Bueno tortolitos, y que tal las cosas? Jajaja_ dijo Alice

_ Muy graciosa Alice, como si no lo hubieses visto

Cuando termino la película Edward me pidió que le acompañara que me quería enseñar algo, salimos del salón y nos fuimos derechos al piano, Edward se sentó en el banquito y me indico que me sentara a su lado, y empezó a tocar , era una melodía preciosa, algo que nunca había escuchado pero era tranquila, dulce, juro que si fuese humana estaría llorando, cuando terminó de tocar me miro y me sonrió

_ Te gusta?

_ Edward es preciosa, es tuya?

_ No, es tuya, tu la inspiraste, la compuse pensando en ti hace muchos años, es un pequeño reflejo de mis sentimientos hacia ti, es tu nana Bella

_ Oh Edward, siento tanto no haberte buscado antes, te amo mas que a mi vida, tu y mi hija son mi vida ahora mismo

_ Bella, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, algo que por mis estúpidos miedos no te pregunte hace 11 años, Bella quieres ser mi novia?

_ si, si Edward si quiero_ y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de sentimientos y promesas

_ Sabes, hay algo que echaré de menos, algo que te hacia ver preciosa cuando eras humana, hachare de menos tus sonrojos, echaría de menos tus hermosos ojos chocolate, pero al menos eso no se perdió, Nessi los heredo

A la mañana siguiente, regreso el resto de la familia de caza y les dimos la gran noticia, se alegraron mucho por nosotros, sobretodo mi hija, que dijo que por fin tenia a sus dos padres juntos, Alice y Jasper decidieron que era hora de que nos dieran un poco de privacidad, asique se mudaron a casa de los Cullen y Edward se vino a mi casa con Nessi y conmigo,

Llevábamos tres días viviendo juntos, las cosas iban bien, por fin podía decir que era feliz, era viernes y como Nessi no tenía clase mañana salimos a cazar, claro está que como siempre que Nessi salía de caza Jake vino con nosotros asique le llame y le estábamos esperando en casa, sonó el timbre y Edward fue a abrir la puerta

_ Jake pasa, nos iremos en un rato

_ Edward, que pasa tío, ,me alegro por vosotros, la verdad es que Bella se merecía un respiro

En cuanto estuvimos listos salimos en dirección al bosque, Nessi se fue con Jake y empezó su pequeña competencia, aunque el siempre le dejaba ganar, mi niña había mejorado muchísimo

Yo me quede con Edward, después de un par de venados y un puma, nos sentamos a charlar mientras Jake y Nessi jugaban

_ Me alegra que hayas superado las diferencias con Jake, la verdad es que el adora a Nessi

_ Si bueno, leí su mente y vi la pureza de sus sentimientos, el solo quiere lo mejor para ella, pero que se cuide de que cambien,

Ya se hacía tarde y en vez de ir a casa nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen, Alice quería hacer una fiesta de pijamas a Nessi, y a ella le encantaban las fiestas de su tía

Cuando llegamos Nessi se fue corriendo con Alice y rose, después de media hora intentando convencerme en vano de que me uniera a ellas se fueron

Nos sentamos en el salón a charlar con Esme de cosas sin importancia cuando Edward se tenso

_ No, No puede ser_ en ese momento bajo Alice, y la expresión de su cara no me gusto

_ Que pasa?_ pregunte un poco asustada

_ En unas tres semanas tendremos visitas, aunque no los conozco, son cuatro, tres hombres y una mujer

_ yo si se quiénes son, y no me gusta nada, que vendrán a hacer aquí?

_ Quienes son Edward? _pregunto Esme

_ Parte de la guardia de los vulturi,

_ Cuáles?_ dijo rose que había bajado después de Alice

_ Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix, lo que no entiendo es lo que querrán

* * *

><p><strong>Haaa no me maten por dejarlo asi<strong>

**siento haber tardado en actualizar**

**espero que les guste el capitulo, **

**porfavor dejen sus reviews**

**bikitos**


	8. visita inesperada 2

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>8_ una visita inesperada 2<strong>

__ Quienes son Edward? _pregunto Esme_

__ Parte de la guardia de los vulturi, _

__ Cuáles?_ dijo rose que había bajado después de Alice _

__ Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix, lo que no entiendo es lo que querrán_

Yo me quede un poco descolocada, savia quienes eran los vulturi, Alice y Jasper me lo explicaron antes de mi conversión, eran una especie de encargados de que se mantuviera la ley en el mundo de los vampiros, una simple ley que se deriva en muchas cosas, guarda el secreto, pero no entendía que podían buscar aquí.

_ creo que deberíamos esperar a que venga Carlisle y hablar con él, estuvo viviendo con ellos hace mucho tiempo, igual sabe que pueden querer_ pocas veces se veía a Esme tan seria

_ Bueno, creo que será mejor, además según tu visión Alice tenemos tres semana no?, aún hay tiempo_ dijo Edward un poco más seguro

Decidimos esperar al día siguiente y hablar primero con Carlisle antes de empezar a preocuparnos, aunque yo estaba más que preocupada, temía por mi niña, no sabía cómo se lo podían tomar los vulturi si llegaban a descubrirla

A la mañana siguiente, llame a Jake para que viniera a buscar a Nessi y se la llevara a pasar el dio en la reserva, no quería que ella supiera nada de momento, no quería asustarla o preocuparla sin razón, cuando llego Jake fui a abrirle la puerta y cuando Nessi bajo se fueron a la reserva

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen cuando llegaba Carlisle y pasamos a la sala a hablar todos, cuando le contamos lo que pasaba se quedó un poco pensativo

_ La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo porque Aro les habrá hecho venir, ellos se encargan de los casos más peligrosos

_ crees que deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor?_ pregunto Emmet bastante serio, rara vez se le veía así, y daba un poco de miedo

_ No creo que este de más estar preparados, aunque no creo que vaya a hacer falta, de momento solo han decidido venir, si tomaran la decisión de atacar lo vería_ Dijo Alice_ No saben que estoy aquí ni lo que puedo hacer

_ Bueno de todas formas creo que seria bueno que os vengáis a la casa Edward, es mejor estar todos juntos_ Dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward y a mi

_ Vale, creo que será lo mejor_ Dijo yo un poco preocupada, no quería que le pasara nada a ninguno y mucho menos a mi hija ni a Edward ahora que mi vida estaba completa

Después de hablar un rato más Edward y yo nos fuimos a la casa a recoger algunas cosas que nos harían falta para mudarnos a la mansión, pero todavía había algo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza

_ Edward, Carlisle ha dicho que ellos se encargan de los casos más peligrosos, supongo de eso que tendrán algún don no?

_ Si, supones bien, los más peligrosos son Jane y Alec, Jane tiene la habilidad de provocarte dolor, no es un dolor físico, es un ilusión de la mente pero es como si fuera verdad, Alec, hace lo contrario, él te anestesia por así decirlo, te priva de todos los sentidos, Demetri es un rastreados, aunque el mas bien rastrea la mente de sus víctimas, y bueno Félix él es más bien un mastodonte del estilo de Emmet, pero más bien sádico

_ Ósea que me estás diciendo que sus dones son mentales no?, interesante, entonces creo que tenemos más ventajas de las que creen,_ dije entre risitas

_ A que te refieres Bella? Si vienen a atacarnos no creo que podamos hacer nada contra jane y Alec, no inutilizarían en cuestión de segundos

_ AHHH Edward nunca te has preguntado porque no puedes leerme la mente?_ Dije con suficiencia

_ Muchas veces, pero no entiendo por qué lo dices_ Y de verdad estaba confundido

_ Haber dime, que pasaría si hubiese alguna forma de inutilizar los dones de Jane y Alec

_ Eso sería genial, pero no veo como

_ Puf, Edward, de verdad es que hay que explicártelo todo, sabes lo que es un escudo?

_ Si, en la guardia de Aro Hay un escudo, si te acercas a ella, te hace ir en otro dirección si que te des cuenta de que lo haces

_ Si bueno ese es un tipo. Edward hay un tipo de escudo al que no afectan los dones mentales, como el tuyo o el de Jane y Alec

_ Vale, entonces me estás diciendo que tu eres un escudo no?, pero si es asi, no entiendo como pretendes que tu sola les vencerás

_ Edward, lo que quiero decir es que no solo soy capaz de protegerme a mi misma de otros dones, sino que también soy capaz de proyectar mi escudo para proteger a otros, lo entiendes ahora?

_ Pero eso es genial, ellos ni se lo esperan , les tomaría de sorpresa y estaremos en ventaja_ dijo mientras me abrazaba y repartía besos por toda mi cara_ te he dicho que te amo?

_ jajajaja Edward, hasta que lo has comprendido,_ dije entre risas

_ Y lo saben Alice y Jasper? Hay que contárselo a los demás enseguida

_ Alice y Jasper si lo saben, cuando estábamos en Alaska, nos encontramos con un clan de vampiros vegetarianos que vivían allí, y lo descubrí gracias a Eleazar, que junto con Kate me ayudaron a desarrollar mi don

_ espera, conoces al clan Denali? No me lo puedo creer, son como de nuestra familia y no nos dijeron nada

_Bueno es que ellos no saben nada de mi pasado, y Nessi era prácticamente un bebe asique no la vieron prácticamente

Terminamos de recoger las pocas cosas que nos quedaban y las subimos al coche, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y descargamos todo, Nessi ocuparía el cuarto que le preparo Esme cuando estuvo mala, y Edward y yo nos quedaríamos en su habitación, cuando les contamos a los demás lo se mi escudo, se levantaron bastante los ánimos, teníamos ventaja numérica sobre ellos y ellos estaban sin sus dones si yo seguía en pie.

ya habían pasado las tres semanas y estábamos esperando que llegaran en cualquier momento, todos estábamos bastante nerviosos, Alice no había visto nada que nos hiciese suponer que estábamos en peligro, pero aun así no me fiaba, le había dicho a Jake que no se acercase a la casa estos días, que yo le avisaría cuando todo hubiese terminado, no le hizo gracia pero no nos podíamos arriesgar

Estábamos sentados en la sala cuando escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta, Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta como el buen anfitrión que debería ser

_ Jane, que sorpresa verte aquí,

_ Carlisle, Aro te manda saludos, podemos pasar?

_ Claro, que descortés de mi parte, pasad

_ Veo que has aumentado la familia,_ dijo cuando entro en la sala,

_ Y dime Jane, que os trae por estos lares, no creo que hayáis hecho un viaje tan largo desde Italia solo para mandarme saludos

_ La verdad es que no Carlisle, Aro pide a Edward que reconsidere la posibilidad de servir en la guardia, y nos envió aquí para tratar de convencerlo

_ Pierdes tu tiempo Jane, no ire a ningún sitio,

_ Bueno, bueno, como es posible, aquí huele a humano, además de que escucho su corazón latir, habéis transgredido la ley_ Dijo Félix con una sonrisa sádica en los labios

_ No es lo que piensas Félix, asique agradecería que mantuvieses tus dientes lejos de ella,_ Dijo Edward gruñendo

_ Hay Carlisle que disgusto se va a llevar Aro, si nos entregáis a la humana lo dejaremos estar_ dijo Jane con una mirada diabólica

_ NO, eso sí que no, nadie le pondrá un dedo encima, antes pasa por encima de mi cadáver_ dije poniéndome enfrente de Jane

_ Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres…_ dijo con una sonrisita_ esto te dolerá

_Ya veremos_ dije altiva, ella no sabía quién era yo, lo que los demás no sabían era que yo había conseguido aprende a volver el don contra su dueño, esto iba a ser interesante

De pronto sentí unas pinzadas en mi escudo, asique me concentre lo suficiente y en cuestión de segundo Jane estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras yo soltaba una risita

_ Mira zorra a mi no me ataques, que se te puede volver contra ti ok?_ en ese momento me di cuenta que Alec se disponía a atacarme_ Ni se te ocurra intentarlo so no quieres que te pase como a ella, cuidadito con el que se le ocurra poner un solo dedo encima de mi hija, porque se arrepiente vale?

_ Hija? _Pregunto Demetri_, como que hija, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos

_ Las vampiras no, pero los hombres pueden cuando la madre es humana, como le ocurrió a Bella_ Dijo Carlisle

_ y que se supone que es, vampiro, humana?

_ Mitad y mitad, no te preocupes, el secreto esta a salvo. Aunque si quieres le puedes decir a tu amo que lo compruebe cuando quiera_ dijo Edward

_ Ahora os agradecería que os marcharais, y no cacéis en nuestras tierras ya que nosotros tenemos un secreto que mantener, y mándale mis saludos a Aro_ dijo Carlisle

Antes de marcharse Jane me lanzo una mirada cargada de odio a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa triunfante, cuando se fueron todos se me quedaron mirando como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo,

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunte

_ Bella como no nos dijiste que podías hacer eso? A sido increíble

_ Bueno yo dije que podía proteger a otros de los ataques, pero creo que se me olvidó mencionar lo que podía pasar si me atacaban a mi sola….

_ Joder, nunca crei ver a jane sufrir bajo su propio don jajajaja ha sido genial_ dijo Emmet muy divertido

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo<strong>

**aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo,**

**es un poco corto, pero espero me disculpen**

**bikitos**


	9. clan denali, Eleazar

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong><span>hola de nuevo siento el retraso de verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, espero que les guste<span>**

**9_ clan denali, Eleazar**

__ Joder, nunca creí ver a jane sufrir bajo su propio don jajajaja ha sido genial_ dijo Emmet muy divertido_

_Bella, cuando descubriste que podías hacer eso? Porque que yo sepa simplemente eres una escudo_ dijo una muy extrañada Alice

_ Veras Alice, recuerdas cuando estuve practicando con Kate para aprender a proyectar mi escudo? Pues un día sin querer le devolví las descargas en contra de ella, la verdad es que en ese momento ni yo sé cómo lo hice

_Espera, de eso hace como 9 años y nunca me lo contaste? _ dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, de verdad es que se había enfadado

_ Bueno Alice no creía que fuera de interés, no se pensaba contártelo pero nunca salió el tema, no te enfades si?

_ Bueno te lo perdono por esta vez pero que no se repita

_ Alice eres la mejor, te quiero

En ese momento la mirada de Alice se desenfoco y eso solo significaba una cosa

_ Que ves Alice?_ pregunte

_ Carlisle tendrán visitas, llegaran en unas horas, vienen los Denali

_ Qué bien, justo a tiempo porque quiero hablar con Eleazar_ dijo Carlisle

Estuvimos hablando por un rato más, la verdad es que yo también quería hablar con Eleazar, necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas que solo él podía responderme, luego Nessi bajo y le prepare la cena ya que ese día nos quedaríamos en la casa de los Cullen, cuando Nessi se acostó a dormir subí con Edward a su habitación ya que queríamos pasar un rato solos antes de que llegaran las visitas

Cuando llegamos a su habitación puso algo de música bajita y nos tumbamos en la cama abrazados simplemente, llevábamos como unas tres o cuatro horas en silencio escuchando música clásica cuando escuche dos coches llegar, asique bajamos a recibir a los denali, y la verdad es que yo tenía ganas de ver a Kate, nos habíamos hecho muy amigas después de pasar tanto tiempo juntas con mis entrenamiento

Estábamos bajando por las escaleras cuando ellos entraban a la casa

_ Eddy cuanto tiempo!_ dijo tanya lanzándose a los brazos de Edward sin previo aviso y estampándole un beso en la boca tan rápido que ni Edward fue capaz de reaccionar

_ Más te vale soltar a Edward tanya si no quieres que te arranque todos los pelos de la cabeza_ dije cabreada

_ Bella? Que haces tú aquí? No sabía que conocías a los Cullen_ Dijo tanya un poco confundida

_ Tanya, recuerdas que tengo una hija no? Pues Edward es el padre_ dije con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras Edward me agarraba de la cintura_ y te agradecería que no pusieras tus manos encima de lo mío si quieres conservarlas

_ Bueno creo que es Eddy el que debería decidir si quiere que tenga mis manos alejadas de él no?

_ Tanya, Bella tiene razón, estoy con ella, es el amor de mi vida y te agradecería que redujeras tus muestras de cariño al mínimo_ dijo Edward con cara de fastidio

Ella soltó a Edward y se fue con su familia y fuimos a saludar

_ Bella, que alegría verte de nuevo_ dijo Eleazar mientras me daba un abrazo

_ A mí también me alegra verlos de nuevo, Kate amiga que tal te va con Garrett?

_ OH bien, no viene con nosotros, se fue a visitar a unos amigos_ dijo Kate con una sonrisa

Cuando terminamos de saludar pasamos a la sala, y Carlisle le conto el encuentro con la guardia de los vulturi y lo que yo había hecho a lo que Kate me dio una mirada cómplice ya que ella era la única que sabía lo que yo podía hacer exactamente

Cuando terminamos de contar lo que había pasado, Eleazar se quedó pensativo, y Edward no hacía más que fruncir el ceño, supongo que por lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Eleazar, de pronto me miró fijamente y yo reconocí esa mirada, Eleazar tenía el don de ver los dones de los demás, tanto vampiros como humanos, con los humanos tenía que concentrase más, y sobretodo conmigo ya que sin darme cuenta solía bloquearle, yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que bajar mi escudo cuando se concentraba buscando algo, asique lo hice, al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos y jadeo, a lo que Edward dijo_ no puede ser posible

_ Que es lo que no puede ser posible?_ pregunto Carlisle

_ bueno, hasta ahora siempre he pensado que no eran más que rumores, que era prácticamente imposible ya que nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviera en el caso

_ Podrías ser más claro Eleazar?_ pregunte desesperada

_ Veras Bella, cuando estuve en Voltera con los vulturi escuche el rumor de que era posible que algún vampiro no tuviera solo un don sino dos, pero nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos, de hecho Aro lo estuvo buscando por más de 200 años y nunca dio con ninguno, hasta ahora

_ No entiendo nada Eleazar, _ y la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que me estaba contando

_ Bella, lo que Eleazar quiere decir es que tú tienes dos dones, no eres una simple escudo, no solo puedes hacer rebotar el poder de otros en su contra,_ Dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa en la cara

_ Veras cuando alguien usa so don contra ti, tu escudo lo reconoce y lo copia por decirlo de alguna marera, y así poder usarlo tú en contra de tu atacante, pero no solo puedes usarlo en ese momento, si no cuando quieras ya que se queda grabado como parte de ti, ese es tu otro don, es como si adquirieras el don de la otra persona_ Dijo Eleazar

_ Interesante, eso es algo que no esperaba ver en mis más de 300 años_ Dijo Carlisle pensativo

_ Me está queriendo decir que puedo usar el don de cualquiera que me ataque? _ estaba en shock, sabía que podía revertirlos pero no esperaba que pudiera usarlos cuando quisiera

_ Ósea que como Jane uso su poder contra Bella, ella ahora puede usar ese don cuando quiera? jajá eso es genial, te cuidado Edward no la hagas enfadar o te arrepentirías_ dijo Emmet soltando una gran carcajada, dio Emmet nunca cambia, siempre se lo toma todo a broma

_ Si eso mismo es lo que estoy diciendo, pero me gustaría hacer una prueba para ver si es cierto y hasta donde tiene control de su otro don Bella,_ dijo Eleazar

_ Espera no estarás diciendo que quieres que ataque a alguien verdad? Porque me niego a hacerle daño a nadie premeditada mente_ Dije asustada

_ Bueno Bella, no tiene que ser a alguien, puede ser cuando vallamos de caza a algún animal_ Dijo Edward

_ A bueno eso es otra cosa_ dije aliviada

En ese momento mire hacia tanya y estaba algo más pálida que de costumbre, ella sabía que no debía meterse conmigo porque saldría perdiendo y creo que con lo que acabábamos de descubrir creo que me tenía miedo de verdad, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, por su bien que no se acerque a Edward

En ese momento Nessi bajo a la sala con nosotros, llevaba una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara y cuando me miro vi en sus ojos verdadera adoración, se la presentamos a los demás, y Alice se puso a contarle lo que habíamos estado hablando

_ Yo ya sabía que mi madre era especial, pero ahora es la mami más chachi de todas_ Dijo mi hija con una sonrisita en los labios

Esa misma tarde nos fuimos de caza, yo estaba muy nerviosa, quería que lo que Eleazar había dicho fuera cierto, podría defender mejor a los que me importan, me encantaba la idea de que mi don no solo fuera defensivo, si no también ofensivo. Estaba rastreando a un par de ciervos cuando capte el aroma de una gran oso asique me dirigí hacia él, cuando le encontré recordé lo que había sentido cuando Jane me ataco, el sabor de su poder chocando con mi escudo y me concentre en eso, cuando me quise dar cuenta el gran oso estaba retorciéndose en al suelo de dolor, se me escapo una risita de satisfacción pero decidí acabar con eso y me dispuse a cazar, vale que el pobre animal fuera mi almuerzo y que me sirviera para probar que si podía hacer lo que Eleazar decía, pero no soy cruel y no le iba a hacer sufrir de mas, cuando termine con el oso estaba eufórica, esto era genial, aunque estaba casi segura que si los vulturi se enteraban de lo que podía hacer vendrían a por mí, no confiaba en tanya, sabía que ella quería a Edward para ella asique muy a mi pesar, decidí decirles a los demás que se habían equivocado que yo no era más que un escudo normal, por lo menos hasta que los denali se marcharan que sería en un par de días, luego les diría a mi familia la verdad, vale llámenme desconfiada, o lo que sea, pero no pondría la seguridad de mi hogar en juego ahora que lo había recuperado, asique fui a buscar a Alice para contarle mi plan, aunque estoy casi segura que ya lo sabría

Cuando la encontré me puse a contarle lo que había pensado y que desconfiaba de tanya, a ella le pareció bien, ella tampoco confiaba en ella, asique nos pusimos de acuerdo en no decir nada todavía, cuando volvimos a casa Eleazar me pregunto que si había funcionado y yo le dije que no, que deberá estar equivocado, que no era más que un escudo normal , él se desilusionó un poco pero acepto lo que le dije, y como estaba previsto a los dos días se fueron, en el tiempo que estuvieron aquí no vi a tanya acercarse a Edward, y eso me gusto

A las 2 horas de que se marcharan los denali, pedí que todos se reunieran en casa para contarles la verdad, asique mande a Alice a que me trajera un pequeño tentempié para hacer una pequeña demostración a todos

_ Gracias a todos por venir, la verdad es que primero que todo quiero pedir perdón por mentirles a todos, pero es que no confió plenamente en tanya y preferiría que ellos no se enteraran de la verdad, no me apetece tener a los vulturi por aquí rondando_ Dije

_ Bella no entendemos lo que quieres decir, ellos ya tienen un escudo, no veo porque te querrían a ti_ Dijo Carlisle un poco confundido

_ Bueno la razón por la que me querrían a mi es esta_ y me dispuse a demostrárselo, Alice destapo una pequeña jaula en la que había un gato montés, me concentre y al segundo siguiente el pobre animal estaba retorciéndose de dolor, cuando pare les mire_ Ven lo que les quería decir, no dije nada antes porque prefiero que no lo sepa nadie más que vosotros, no es que sea desconfiada, es que no quiero poner en peligro a nadie por culpa de un vampiro coleccionista de dones

_ Todos lo entendemos Bella, y nos parece bien lo que hicisteis, no te preocupes pero déjame felicitarte, es fantástico _ Dijo emocionada Esme

_ Wow Bells das miedo, ya nunca más me meteré contigo_ Dijo Jake y se hecho a reir con Emmet, dios pero si eran casi iguales

De repente escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward y una maldición por parte de Alice, y me tense eso no me gustaba nada

_ Esto bella… no creo que puedas mantener en el anonimato todo esto mucho tiempo, cuando jane le ha contado lo que paso aquí a Aro ellos han decidido venir hasta aquí, vienen a por Nessi_ Dijo Alice apenada

_ Cuando llegaran?_ pregunte

_ En un mes, deberíamos prepararnos para lo que viene, no creo que vengan en plan de dejar las cosas así_

_ Pues que vengan, porque se van a llevar una sorpresita,_ dije de lo mas tranquila

_ Bella estas demasiado tranquila, esto me da mala espina, que estás pensando?_ Pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido

_ Pues que el don de jane no es el único que he copiado, en estos 10 años me he topado con varios vampiros con dones , con los que he podido practicar más o menos, asique tengo más de un has debajo de la manga_ les tranquilice, aunque no les contaría todo, Aro podría leer la mente de cualquiera con solo tocarlo, y no me convenía que supiera todo

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegara la fecha, nos mudamos definitivamente a la casa de los Cullen para que Nessi nunca estuviera sola, empezamos a entrenar la parte física de combate, y yo me iba sola a practicar mi don, jeje, la sorpresita que se va a llevar la zorra de Jane

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo<strong>

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

aver si llego a los 20 reviews

bikitos


	10. llego el momento

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephanie Meyer.

Aunque la historia es completamente mía

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Porque en esta vida todos cometemos errores, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos y a mí me había llegado el momento ya no podía retrasarlo más, llego el momento de enfrentarme a los Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>10_ llego el momento<strong>

Este último mes fue algo tenso, todos estábamos bastante ocupados, esperábamos que los vulturi se fueran enseguida y que no tuviésemos que luchar aunque yo personalmente lo dudo, por lo que me había contado Edward Aro es una especie de coleccionista de dones y no creo que me deje marchar tan fácilmente, pero si una cosa tenia clara es que no iba a dejar a mi familia y la defendería con todo lo que era, aunque me costara la vida.

Jake estaba más que furioso por todo lo que nos estaba pasando, no entendía porque los de nuestra especie nos hacían esto, que no simplemente nos dejaban en paz, claro que estaba a nuestro lado incondicionalmente, yo le había dicho que lo único que tenía que hacer era proteger a Nessi y nada más, que si las cosas se ponían feas se marchara muy lejos con ella no le hacia ninguna gracia dejarnos tirados pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Tendríamos que esperar en casa a que llegaran ellos para que no descubriesen que les estábamos esperando, sería bueno que creyesen que nos tomaban por sorpresa, asique aquí estábamos todos un poco nerviosos esperando a que nuestros verdugos aparecieran y eso me ponía sumamente nerviosa

_ Alice no ves ningún cambio todavía?_ le pregunte a Alice, no me gustaba la idea de no saber que esperar de esta visita

_ Nada todavía, pero no tardaran en llegar, vienen los tres y parte de la guardia

_ Bueno que sea lo que dios quiera_ dije

_ Nessi de verdad quieres estar aquí? No estarás mejor en la push? No quiero que te pase nada_ dijo Edward que estaba casi o más nervioso que yo

_ Papa, no pienso irme a ningún lado, es momento para que estemos todos juntos, además de que soy la única que se puede comunicar con vosotros sin que ellos lo sepan_ y es verdad, el don de Nessi había evolucionado hasta tal punto que no solo es capaz de leer tu mente si no decirte cosas mentalmente aunque ahora lo hacía sin tener que tocarte aunque tenía que concentrarse mucho y eso la agotaba

Aún faltaban algunos minutos hasta que aparecieran, y yo estaba repasando la estrategia que teníamos para que no se me olvidase nada, para que yo pudiese atacar no podía estar protegiendo a nadie con mi escudo, asique había quedado con Edward que me avisaría si Jane o Alec pensaban atacar para proteger a los demás, no me gustaba nada esa limitación en mi don, eso de dejar a los demás desprotegido mientras yo atacaba me ponía nerviosa, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso

_ Ya están aquí_ dijo Edward y en ese momento todos nos pusimos en guardia

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Carlisle como buen anfitrión fue a abrir la puerta y les condujo hasta el salón que era donde estábamos todos

_ Carlisle amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ dijo Aro con una sonrisa de lo más falsa en la cara

_Aro que grata sorpresa, a que debemos tu visita?_ dijo Carlisle

_ Bueno viejo amigo, creo que tienes nuevos integrantes en tu aquelarre y he visto bien venir personalmente a conocerlos, no me los presentas?_ dijo Aro

_ Pues te presento a Alice y su pareja Jasper, a Bella la pareja de Edward y a si hija Renesme_Dijo Carlisle señalándonos a cada uno de nosotros

_ Encantadores, por lo que veo la niña es un hibrido, estas seguro que no hay peligro en ella?_ Dijo Cayo

_ A que te refieres con ningún peligro? Pregunte yo

_ Vamos Bella no hace falta que te pongas así, a lo que me refiero es a que no será capaz de guardar el secreto _ dijo aro

_Hermano esto es una aberración, no debemos exponer la seguridad de los nuestros por proteger a semejante hibrido de la naturaleza que no debería existir_ Dijo Marco con un deje de malicia en la voz

_ Marco, creo que deberías pensar dos veces lo que vas a decir, no creo que esa sea la mejor solución _ dijo Edward

_ No hay nada que pensar Edward, se ha cometido un delito por el cual nuestra condición puede verse expuesta y es algo que no podemos permitir, hermanos debemos deliberar_ Dijo Aro

Los tres ancianos se tomaron de la mano formando un circulo detrás de la guardia para protegerse, extendí mi escudo para que pudiese proteger a toda mi familia, todo esto no me estaba gustando nada, no iba a permitir que le pusieran una mano encima a mi hja sin oponer resistencia antes

_ Edward han insinuado lo que yo creo que han dicho? No estarán planteándose acabar con Nessi verdad?_ dijo Jake bastante nervioso

_ Si eso mismo es lo que están diciendo, pero tranquilo que no lo permitiremos, ahora que he recuperado a mi hija no me la van a quitar sin oponer resistencia _Dijo Edward

_Prepárate Bella se están preparando para atacar_ Dijo Alice

_ Pero no van a esperar a que sus amos decidan?_ Dije

_ Siempre lo hacen así, anulan a los juzgados para que no puedan oponer resistencia cuando se dicte la sentencia_ Dijo Carlisle

En ese mismo momento sentí un pinchazo en mi escudo y cuando mire a Jane me estaba fulminando con la mirada, esta zorra no sabe todavía lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero no quería exponer todavía todas mis cartas, asique me limite a proteger a los míos, por lo que me había dicho Edward el don de Alec era como una anestesia y estaba esperando a que lo utilizara, asique cuando me di cuenta de que la ronda de ataques de Jane había terminado retire mi escudo y me dispuse a dar el siguiente paso

Cuando mi escudo se retiró Alec se dispuso a atacar y esa era mi oportunidad, me puse en frente de mi familia y espere a que la neblina blanca de Alec llegara hasta mi, cuando llego sentí un sabor muy dulzón en la boca, lo deguste y me dedique a reconocerlo, cuando ya lo tenía protegí a mi familia hasta que desapareció por completo la neblina, en cuanto estuve segura de que no corrían peligro me dispuse a atacar a la guardia, lo pensé muy bien y no quería alertar a los ancianos asique no podía usar ningún don salvo el de Alec asique me concentre

En cuanto lancé el ataque a Alec casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, estoy casi segura que no entendía cómo era posible que hubiera imitado su ataque cuando hacía rato que lo había dejado de usar, pero tampoco es que tuviesen muchas posibilidades, en cuanto le alcanzo se les desenfocaron los ojos y ya no estaban conscientes de nada, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que los ancianos terminasen y se diesen cuanta de la situación

Cuando se dieron la vuela sus caras reflejaban sorpresa, no esperaban encontrar a su guardia totalmente inutilizada y a nosotros totalmente decididos a defender lo nuestro, en ese momento me di cuenta de que había llegado la hora de hacerles saber que no había ninguna posibilidad de que cumplieran lo que habían venido a hacer

_Aro creo que deberíais marcharos por donde habéis venido y dejarnos en paz si no queréis que esto se ponga más feo de lo que esta_ dije con voz amenazante

_ A si, y quien nos va a hacer arrepentirnos si no, tu? No me hagas reír por favor, somos 15 contra 8 y medio_ dijo marco riéndose

_ jajá creo que no os habéis dado cuenta de que de verdad estáis en desventaja, vuestra guardia esta inutilizada hasta que a Bella le dé la gana_ dijo Emmet de lo más divertido

_ Qué tal si hacéis caso de una vez y os vais si no queréis que os obligue a hacerlo, porque créeme cuando te digo que puedo hacerlo tranquilamente_ Dije

_ A si? Y que va a hacer una insignificante escudo contra nosotros?_ Dijo aro

_ Pues esto_ había llegado la hora de usar el único don que no me habían visto usar mi familia, me concentre en uno de los guardias que estaban bajo el efecto sedante del don de Alec y se lo retire dejándole completamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría, conseguí dominar por completo su mente para convertirlo en una marioneta y que hiciese lo que yo quisiera

Se dio la vuelta y desmembró a otro guardia delante de todos, lo dejo convertido en trozos de piedra para luego sacar de la casa todos y cada uno de los trozos y prenderle fuego

_ eso responde a tus dudas aro? Y eso no es lo único que puedo hacer_ me volví a concentrar, pero esta vez mi víctima era otra, libere a todos y me concentre en Jane y le ataque con su propio don, sonreía viéndola retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, cuando termine fije mi vista otra vez en aro

_ Creo que las cosas quedan claras, puedo hacer con vosotros lo que quera, asique os recomiendo que os larguéis de aquí y que no volváis a molestar a mi familia nunca mas, porque lo veremos venir y estaré preparada, entendido?

_ Bueno por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero espero por vuestro bien que el secreto no quede expuesto por culpa de ella, nos vamos_ dijo aro

Cuando traspasaron la puerta pude respirar tranquila, no soy sádica pero la verdad es que me lo había pasado mejor que nunca, pero sinceramente espero que no tenga que repetirlo nunca

_ Bella, eres increíble, creo que no te hacíamos falta ninguno de nosotros, has manejado a los vulturi tu sola_ dijo Edward regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que me robaba el aliento

_ Mama eres increíble, de verdad es que no puedo estar más orgullosa de la madre que tengo_ dujo Nessi

_ Si Bella, mundo tiembla que Bella está aquí y viene pisando fuerte_ dijo Emmet

_ Creo que ya podemos relajarnos, no tienen intenciones de regresar creo que les asustaste de verdad, creo que no te quieren ni en su guardia_ Dijo alice

* * *

><p><strong>siento la tardanza de verdad<strong>

**ya se que el capitulo es cortito pero pronto subire el suguiente**

**espero que hos guste y hasta preoto**

**pikitos**


End file.
